Wiztastics
The Wiztastics are a Mixel tribe in Mixels. This travelling magic troupe is known for putting on spectacular shows. They are in purple and trans dark blue color. Members Relationships Each other Mesmo and Wizwuz are Magnifo's loyal assistants, though they seem a bit exasperated and confused with his introductions. Infernites Vulk seems to like the Wiztastics' magic shows as he is the only one who watches them. Flain appears to be bored and slightly annoyed with their shows, but he seems to be neutral with them. Zorch's relationship with them is unknown. Cragsters Neutral, so far. Electroids Zaptor appears to be slightly bored and annoyed with their shows, but he seems to be neutral with them. Teslo and Volectro's relationship with them is unknown. Frosticons Lunk appears to be slightly bored and annoyed with their shows, but he seems to be neutral with them. Flurr and Slumbo's relationship with them is unknown. Fang Gang Chomly appears to be slightly bored and annoyed with with their shows, but seems neutral with them. Jawg and Gobba's relationship with them is unknown. Flexers Neutral, so far. Glorp Corp Torts appears to be friends with Mesmo. Glomp and Glurt are neutral so far. Spikels Scorpi is afraid of Magnifo's loud magic. Footi and Hoogi are neutral so far. Orbitons Neutral, so far. Glowkies Neutral, so far. Klinkers Neutral, so far. Lixers Neutral, so far. Weldos Neutral, so far. Munchos Neutral, so far. Appearances The following list contains episodes in which all three members of this tribe are seen. *Mixed Up Special **Murp Romp Trivia *Their leader is Magnifo. *They are based upon the power of magic. *Their tribe name is based off the word "wizard". *They are the first purple tribe; the second being the Munchos. *They all have additional parts or appendages, such as how Wizwuz has a hook on his tail, Magnifo has a cape and wands, and Mesmo has wizard hats. *Their cycloptic member is Magnifo. *All members of this tribe have different eye pieces. *They are the first tribe to have more than one member with a tail. *Their Max is a magical manticore-like creature. * They are the fifth tribe to appear in the Series 3 intro. *Despite their LEGO description saying they put on spectacular shows, in the TV Show, their shows are embarrassing and horrible. However, they seem to be very unintentionally humorous. *So far, Vulk is the only Mixel who likes their shows as seen in Mixed Up Special. * So far, none of the members have been referred to by their names in the cartoon. However, they are the only Series 3 tribe to have been referred to by tribe name in the cartoon. * A false rumor went around before their release, stating that they had star or moon patterns on their bodies in some way. * They are the first tribe beginning with the letter "W", with the second being the Weldos. * Wizwuz is the only Wiztastic who doesn't have the letter "M" in his name, at the beginning and doesn't have the letter "O" at the end, either. * The shortest member is Mesmo and the tallest is Magnifo. * Their Cubit colors swap between being two shades of purple and purple and dark blue through various media. * Magnifo has the most purple and the least blue. Home Max Gallery Category:Tribes Category:Series 3 Category:Characters Category:Mixels Category:Creatures Category:Male characters Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Magical Mixels Category:Mixels Rush